


at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Playlist, mallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: Hi hello I should be doing Actual Writing but instead I made you all an extremely ridiculous, yet at times feelingsy playlist for my fav dumb mall boys, Tim and Roy. Enjoy!





	at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight

  
  
  
  
  
_oh you wear that dress / and I become an easy target_

 Andrew Belle. Details

  
_I wanna boy who thinks it sexy when my lipstick bleeds / I wanna boy who can go all night without stopping_

 I Wanna Boi. PWR BTTM

  
_I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby / like you_

 Teenage Dirtbag. Wheatus

  
_get what I want 'cause I ask for it / not because I'm really that deserving of it_

 Primadonna Girl. Marina and the Diamonds

 

_you’re a little bit damaged / i’m a sucker for that_

 Broken. Lauren Hoffman

  
_you're just another guy / okay, you're kind of sexy / but you're not really special / but I won't mind / if you take me home_

 I Like You So Much Better When You’re Naked. Ida Maria

  
_you expect me to just let you hit it  / but will you still respect me if you get it?_

 Promiscuous Girl. Nelly Furtado ft Timbaland

  
_no heels, no shirt, no skirt, all I'm in is just skin_

_no jeans, take em off wanna feel your skin_

 Skin. Rihanna

  
_everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream /they know you walk like you're a god / they can't believe I made you weak_

 Strange Love. Halsey

  
_you ask me what I'm thinking about / I'll tell you that I'm thinking about / whatever you're thinking about_

 Daddy Issues. The Neighborhood

  
_it used to be just weekends / now I want you every day_

 My Heart’s Always Yours. Arkells

  
_yeah I got issues / and one of them is how bad I need you_

 Issues. Julia Michaels

  
  
_rule number two / just don't get attached to / somebody you could lose_

 This Is How To Be A Heartbreaker. Marina and the Diamonds

  
_with your toothbrush by the mirror / can I make it any clearer? / and I just might say it tonight_

 Might Tell You Tonight. Scissor Sisters

 

_quietly slide away off the mattress / find my clothing on the bedpost / so I tiptoe out of this mess /  as I slip back into last night's dress / I get around_

 I Get Around. Dragonette

  
_now I’m all messed up / sick inside, wondering where / where you're leaving your makeup_

 Now I’m All Messed Up. Tegan and Sara

  
_don't you know it's you that I adore?_

_though I make the boys fall like dominoes_

 Lana Del Rey. Lolita

  
_and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be / right in front of me_

 I Found. Amber Run

  
_and in the end / I'd do it all again / I think you're my best friend_

 The Kids Aren’t Alright. Fall Out Boy

  
[ on spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/user/n5a6lj33wj29mvayiv3ssg5m4/playlist/3NlySx8pWpP2DWIJse5fXS?si=zuYI_7ZURCeONbWH-U9ERg)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
